27. L - czyli uczymy się prowadzić szkolny autobus
(czołówka) Katerine: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Nie mogę już tego wytrzymać! Sami odpadła, a mój najlepszy przyjaciel Matt jest jeszcze bardziej podłamany! Matt: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Poczucie winy co raz bardziej cięży mi na sercu! Vanessa: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Widziałam jak Sami odchodziła! Teraz tylko trzeba wykończyć Matta! A później... Millie! Hehe Lindsay: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Matt to dobry przyjaciel! Myślę, że mi zaufał i nie wyrzuci z programu! Millie: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Vanessa myśli, że jestem grzeczną dziewczynką, którą będzie mogła wyrzucić od razu! Jeszcze mnie nie poznała! Christopher: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Branie udziału w tym show, było głupim pomysłem! Chris: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Finałowa 6-tka! Uff... Nareszcie odpocznę! Jako prowadzący mam prawo do narzekania! Lai Chi: (w pokoju zwierzeń) Jestem tu kucharką zaledwie 2 odcinki, a zdążyłam się już pobić o chłopaka i musiałam uczyć te dzieciaki tańca! Co tym razem? Na śniadaniu: Matt: Omówmy strategię na dziś! Katerine: A możemy to zrobić jak zjemy śniadanie? Lindsay: Ta Lai Chi świetnie gotuje! Matt: Błe... Nienawidzę jajecznicy! Katerine: Jak zwykle marudzisz. Chris: Widzę, że smakuje wam śniadanko? Matt: (z sarkazmem) Bardzo! Chris: To świetnie! Dzisiejsze zadanie może być trudne... jak na was. Christopher: Co dokładnie będziemy robić? Chris: Najpierw śniadanie! A reszty dowiecie się za godzinę przed szkołą! Lindsay: Przed szkołą? Zaczynam się bać. Vanessa: Pewnie okaże się, że mamy grać w piłkę! Chris: Hehe... Millie: Nie? To co? Chris: Najpierw śniadanie. Przed szkołą: Chris: Ładne, co nie? Lai Chi: Skąd wytrzasnąłeś kasę na 20 autobusów?! Chris: Spłacimy na raty. Lai Chi: My? Dobry żart! Lindsay: Hey, Chris. Chris: Witam was moja kochana 6-tko! Vanessa: Przejdź do rzeczy! Chris: Vanessa jak zawsze w gorącej wodzie kompana! Dziś nauczycie się... prowadzić autobus! Wszyscy: CO?! Matt: Ogłupiałeś?! Katerine: Puknij się w swoją główkę! Lindsay: Ja nie umiem jeździć autobusem! Christopher: Hmmm... A jak się rozbijemy? Chris: Mamy tu przecież instruktora pierwszej klasy! (wskazuje na Lai Chi) Lai Chi się odwraca myśląc, że instruktor jest tuż za nią, ale... Lai Chi: Ja?! Powaliło cię?! Chris: Przecież masz prawo jazdy! Lai Chi: Ale nie w tej kategorii! Chris: Nie za to ci płacę! Lai Chi: Za tą kasę to nawet kaskader by się nie zgłosił! Chris: Jako pierwsza zaczyna... Lindsay! Lindsay: O matko! Boję się, bardzo! Matt: Poradzisz sobie! Tylko uwierz w siebie... Lindsay: Dobrze! Autobus: Lai Chi: Odpal go. Lindsay: Hmm... Tak? Lai Chi: To wycieraczki! Lindsay: Aaa, już wiem! Przekręca kluczyk i silnik... ruszył pełną parą. Lai Chi: Teraz powoli rusz. Chyba tym prawym... Lindsay: Ale on jest zablokowany! Matt: Może pomóc? Lai Chi: Przydałoby się. Matt: Chodź, Katie! Katerine: Pamiętaj Lindsay. Uwierz w siebie. Z nami będziesz bezpieczniejsza! Lindsay: No dobra... To teraz mi się uda! (szepcząc) Uwierz w siebie... Uwierz w siebie... Tak, wierzę w siebie! Przyciska pedał to się nazywa? Nie wiem sam, bo nie znam się zbytnio xD i... rusza z piskiem opon. Jadą 20 metrów i... zatrzymują się na słupie. Chris: Uuu! Mam nadzieję, że nie przyjdą skargi od fanów! Nic wam nie jest? Matt: Uuaaa! Ale mnie głowa boli! Lai Chi: Brawo za inteligencję, chłopcze! Katerine: Lindsay, nie o to nam chodziło mówiąc: "Uwierz w siebie"! Lindsay: Przepraszam! Chris: Nic im nie jest! Uff... A już się bałem! Lai Chi: Dasz mi za te cierpienia premię! Chris: Jasne, nie ma sprawy! A teraz czas na Vanessę! Vanessa: Naprawdę muszę? Chris: Tak! Vanessa: Żałuje wszystkiego co zrobiłam! Z pozoru wszystko idzie tak jak trzeba, ale coś tu jest nie tak, a dokładnie... Vanessa: Co on tak burczy? Lai Chi: Na mnie nie patrz! Po tym jak już Vanessa zaczynała odjeżdżać autobus nagle się zatrzymał, "pierdnął" i zaczął szybko jechać do tyłu. Chris: Ups... Rozbijają się. Vanessa idzie i z daleka już można się spodziewać, co się stanie. Chris: Wybacz! Vanessa: Jak go zaraz piznę w ten ryj, to nie dostanie mi się, prawda?! Matt: Wal z całej siły! Vanessa: Będę miała jakąś granicę! Grrr... Chris: Dzięki! Zapraszam, Katerine! Katerine ciężko przełyka ślinę. Lindsay: Nie poddawaj się! Katerine: Dziękuję ci, Lindsay! Chris: Oby tym razem się udało! Lai Chi: Obym tym razem wyszła z tego cało! Katerine: Ufff... A więc, najpierw włączamy. Ok, lekko naciskamy i... Jadę! Hihi Lai Chi: Znakomicie! Teraz dojedź do tamtego ronda i zawróć. Katerine: Ale tak kierownica jest nieruchoma! Lai Chi: CO?! Otwórz drzwi! Katerine: Który to przycisk?! Spójrz, co tak się podnosi? Razem: To most!!! Aaaaaaa!!! Chris patrzy na wszystko z telewizora. Matt: I jak im idzie? Chris: Zaraz wpadną do rzeki! Wszyscy: CO?! Vanessa: Co tym razem było zepsutego w autobusie?! Chris: Kierownica była nieruchoma. Hihi Millie: Wystarczyło ją tylko naoliwić! Lai Chi: Czekaj, kopnę w tą kierownicę! Kopie w nią i... odpada! Katerine: Gratuluje! Lai Chi: Wymyśl coś albo skończymy w wodzie! Katerine: Zamiast kopać w kierownicę, może byś kopnęła w drzwi?! Lai Chi: Wiedziałam! Tym razem kopie z całej siły. Lai Chi: Udało się! Katerine: To na co czekasz?! Skacz! Lai Chi: (w czasie skoku) Mogłam pójść na casting jako kaskader! Katerine: Teraz ja! (skacze) Lai Chi: Wow! To było coś! Katerine: Tylko, gdzie my jesteśmy?! Lai Chi: Spójrz tabliczka! "Do szkoły 1 mila." Lai Chi: Przyrzekam, że jak go zobaczę to go zabiję! Katerine: Dołączam się! Chris: Kto następny? Millie: Na pewno nie pojadę! Christopher: Ja tym bardziej! Chris: Ej, co wy?! To bardzo fajna zabawa! Osoby, które są patrzą na niego groźnie. Matt: Mam tego dość! Chris!!! Szarpie go, ciągnie po ulicy i wrzuca do jednego z autobusów. Chris: (przez szybę) Matt!!! Niech no tylko wrócę! Vanessa: Pierwszy raz dobrze pomyślałeś! Matt: Dzięki. Katie, to ty?! Katerine: Nie, to diabeł! Christopher: Gdzie wasze ubrania?! L'ai Chi:' Bez komentarza! A, gdzie się podział Chris?! (dzwoni telefon) Halo? Chris? Gdzie jesteś? Na lotnisku?! Przecież to po drugiej stronie miasta! Mam poprowadzić ceremonię?! Wow, ale fajnie! Katerine, Lindsay i Vanessa wygrały?! Ale i tak mają być na ceremonii? Ok. Millie: Nieźle się wkurzył! Ale co na to można poradzić to totalny dureń, idiota, palant... (2 godziny później) Millie: ... a faworyzuje się jak nie wiem! Wszyscy śpią. Chris: Nareszcie! Nie dostaniesz napiwku! Marny taksówkarz! Grrr... Lai Chi: Twoja fryzura, jest trochę... Chris: Cicho! Dziś ja wybiorę kto odpadnie! Widzimy się na ceremonii! I PRZESTAŃCIE W KOŃCU SPAĆ!!!!! Lindsay: Aaaaaa!!! Pożar?! Ceremonia: Chris: Zepsuła mi się przez was fryzura! I tak macie szczęście, że wszystkich nie wyrzuciłem! Vanessa: Dobra, dawaj! Katerine: Właśnie! Pogadamy sobie jeszcze na temat narażania życia zawodników! Lai Chi: Oraz kucharko-kaskaderek! Chris: Jak wiemy już 5-tki są dla: *Katerine *Lindsay *i Vanessy Vanessa: Jak mogłabym nie dostać. Hehe Lindsay: Jestem taka szczęśliwa, że coś wygrałam! Chris: Jako, że Matt nie może odpaść. (mierzy go surowym wzrokiem) Pogadamy sobie! On również dostaje 5-tkę. No, to koniec! Millie: Jak to?! Christopher: Co tu jest grane?! Chris: Wylatujecie! Christopher & Millie: CO?! Chris: O ile dobrze pamiętam skarżysz się ciągle w pokoju zwierzeń na ten program, Chrisie! A ty obrażałaś mnie przez bite 2 godziny! Millie: Ale to Matt wrzucił cię do autobusu! Chris: Już mu to wybaczyłem! Christopher: To niesprawiedliwe! Chris: pozwij mnie jak chcesz! I tak nie wygrasz! Christopher: To po co mnie w ogóle brałeś do tego programu?! Chris: Żeby po wkurzać Katerine i po nabijać się z ciebie! Christopher: Co za tupet! (odchodzi obrażony) Millie: Nie! Ja stąd nie odejdę! Vanessa, zrób coś! Mamy przecież sojusz! Musimy dojść do finału! Vanessa: Nie w tym sezonie, frajerko! Hehe! Odpadłaś, a ja idę ku wygranej! Millie: Zemszczę się na tobie! Zemszczę się na was wszystkich! (tym razem oddala się w kaftanie bezpieczeństwa) Pożałujecie, że mnie wyrzuciliście! Nie daruję wam tegooooo..... Chris: A więc witam was! Finałową 4-kę! To wy jesteście tymi szczęśliwcami! A z wami widzę się już niedługo w Szkole... Totalnej... Porażki!!! Kategoria:Szkoła Totalnej Porażki: Powrót do przeszłości